(a) Field of the Invention
The battery charging coaction and output system with current limit supply relates to a power system utilizing an engine generator or public power with AC source, wherein the power system particularly has the characteristics that the maximum output current thereof is limited by electromagnetic effects, and/or constant current or nearly constant current output thereof is set to be lower than the maximum output current, for powering a load, and timely supporting charging a setting type or vehicle type battery, or jointly powering a load with a battery; when an engine generator set is utilized to be power supply, during operation, the engine operates with the best brake specific fuel consumption and/or the range of revolutions and torque for better energy saving.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Battery, developed to date, by reason of its convenience for carriage from one place to another and volumetric density, up to utility level, is nowadays frequently used for purpose of emergency power storage, or as a means of power supply to motor driven implements, power driven tooling or more generally as a DC power supply; the pity, however, is that where power supply is required for a prolonged term, or where efforts to enlarge dimensionally a battery would inevitably involve cost increases or weight increases, or still, where exposed to working at a more profound discharge depth the battery would suffer from a shortened service term, improvement to resolve the problems as such is provided in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,464 by the inventor, disclosing an engine-driven storage battery auxiliary charging system with automatic monitoring operation functions to adopt engine generator as auxiliary power supply for driving a load motor (or other loads) and timely supporting charging a setting type or vehicle type battery, so as to keep good reserve power status; however, the inventor has found through more subsequent R&D efforts that further improvements as regards the performance feature of the system are made possible to make the entire system more comprehensive and irreproachable.